


Pretty

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cain is a pervert, Keeler has some questionable kinks, M/M, Smut, in which Abel and Keeler are everybody's fap fantasy, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain's always had a bit of a thing for Keeler. Turns out Keeler's got a bit of a thing for Cain, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbraindead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missbraindead).



Cain couldn’t help looking at him, pretty little thing like that. He leered at Keeler in the halls like the rest of the fighters did; liked to imagine him down on his knees with Cain's cock in his mouth, all that long blond hair twisted around Cain's fingers and big blue eyes staring up at him.

He couldn’t help but think about what it'd be like to bend Keeler over and fuck his ass, either—Keeler pushing back against him, all that pretty hair spilling out over his shoulders, Cain pounding into him while Keeler moaned Cain’s name.

But looking at him and jacking off about it later was about as far as Cain would ever think to take it. Keeler was ranked so high above him that Cain was forced to call him  _Sir_ , and word had it he belonged to Encke—no one with half a brain in their head would ever think twice about fucking with him unless they wanted to get punched in the throat.

And besides, Cain had Abel and that was almost enough. If the others weren’t busy leering at Keeler’s ass they were doing it to Abel instead—both of them were the prettiest things out here for miles and at least one of them belonged to Cain.

It wasn't Cain’s fault, though, when Keeler started looking back. At first Cain had been sure he was imagining it—wishful thinking or some other bullshit. There was no reason for Keeler to be throwing him glances in the halls or the lift or wherever else they happened to cross paths. And there was definitely no reason for Keeler to blush like that every time Cain glanced his way, startling and biting his lip and looking as if he wanted something but knew he shouldn’t.

Cain was so curious about what the hell was up with him that the next time they were caught together in the lift, Cain decided it was time he pushed his luck a bit. See just what Keeler thought he wanted. If he realized he was playing with fire. If he was game enough to quit all this sissy-boy flirting and make a real move on Cain, not just fucking tease him.  

Cain elbowed a smaller fighter out of the way when the lift doors closed and moved to stand behind Keeler—close, but not so close it was threatening. Yet.

He dragged his eyes all the way over Keeler’s body—small and slender; delicate fingers clutching a thin glass tablet and stylus to his chest; nice ass and pretty skin. Cain lifted a hand to finger the ends of Keeler’s pale hair, which spilled partway down his back, but was careful to be gentle, touch feather-light, just in case Keeler felt Cain touching him and flipped the fuck out. Cain didn’t much feel like being dragged off to the brig for daring to put his hands on the ship’s lead navigator.

He dropped his hand back to his side though when Keeler glanced over his shoulder at him, skin pink and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Cain was hard just standing this close to him, but Keeler licking his lips and throwing Cain an appreciative up-and-down look just got him harder.

Cain smirked and winked at him, gratified when Keeler gave him a little smile and turned around again to face the front of the lift. Cain had been right, then. Keeler had a little _thing_ for him, was practically begging for it like a whore, and now all Cain needed was an excuse to get him alone. Didn’t give a fuck if Encke found out about it and killed him for it, either. Cain knew it’d be worth it just to fuck Encke's bitch.

He was just about to reach down and pinch Keeler’s ass when the lift stopped and everyone hurried for the doors. Keeler was gone in a moment and Cain was left standing there alone, one hand against the wall, hard and tense and frustrated.

* * *

He took it out on Abel that night—fucked him fast and rough, Abel’s ass in the air while Cain pushed his face down into the pillow, the only thing missing that long and pale hair.

Abel didn’t get angry with Cain later, even when Abel bled a little afterwards and had to rush to the bathroom to clean himself up. He liked it rough sometimes, and he knew Cain didn’t mean to hurt him.

Cain didn’t. It wasn’t Abel’s fault Keeler was a fucking tease.

* * *

The next time they shared the lift, Keeler didn’t get off where he usually did. Cain watched him from the back, didn’t get off at his own level either, and waited to see just how far Keeler wanted to take this.

He wasn’t holding his breath—was sure Keeler was just teasing him, stringing Cain along for the fun of it and because he _could_ —but when the last fighter left and they were finally alone, Cain froze. Had never uttered so much as a single word to Keeler and wasn’t sure what to do or say now that the moment had arrived.

“Stop the lift,” Keeler said, voice cutting through the silence.

“What?” Cain's heart started to pound.

“I said stop the lift.” Keeler sounded confident, direct, and not at all how Cain had imagined him sounding.

Cain stepped forward and slammed his palm into the stop button, the lift jerking to a sudden halt, red light flashing over the door.

There was silence for a few seconds before Keeler said, “So are we going to do this thing or not?”

“Tch. Do _what_?” Cain asked with a sneer, still not looking at Keeler.

Keeler let out a soft little chuckle. “Don’t play coy with me, fighter; you’ve been making eyes at me for months. I know you want it.”

Cain bristled. Couldn’t stand being laughed at. “About as much as you want me, _navigator_ ,” he replied through clenched teeth, suddenly nervous and hating it.

“It’s _Sir_ to you,” Keeler said softly, and stepped so close to Cain that Cain could feel the warmth of Keeler's body against his side. “And I do want you. I never said I—”

“Fuck it,” Cain growled. He grabbed Keeler around the waist and hauled him up, slamming him up against the wall with a loud thud. He fisted a handful of Keeler’s soft hair and kissed him, forcing his tongue inside Keeler’s mouth and running his free palm all over Keeler’s body, stopping only to grab at Keeler's ass and smack it, just to remind Keeler who was really in charge here, despite their ranks.

Keeler pushed his fingers through Cain’s hair and pulled at it, just as viciously as Cain was pulling at his, and yanked Cain’s head back to stare at him, lips red and wet and pulled into a knowing little smirk.

Cain pushed himself against him, rubbing his cock against the inside of Keeler’s thigh, and sneered, “What? You having second thoughts, princess?”

Keeler ignored the insult and ran a fingertip along Cain’s jaw. “You’re Cain, aren’t you? Abel’s fighter.”

“What’s it to you?”

Keeler tapped Cain lightly on the face. A warning. “I haven’t heard very nice things about you, Cain,” he replied in a disapproving tone. “You ought to be kinder to Abel. He’s a sweet boy and he means well—”

Cain scowled, wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt like a scolded fucking schoolboy, and Keeler stopped talking. Cain didn’t want to talk about Abel—not while he had his cock pressed up against someone else’s body.

“We’re not talking about him,” Cain said, and leaned forward to scrape his teeth along Keeler’s jaw. " _Sir_ ," he added then, just to avoid being insubordinate, though it wasn't like it fucking mattered. “Now you want to show me what you’ve got, baby? We don't have all fucking day.” He lightly sucked on Keeler’s earlobe, pressing his fingertips deep into Keeler’s side as he held him up against the wall.

Keeler squirmed against him, pushing at Cain’s chest, and panted, “ _Gentle_. I bruise easily and I’d prefer not to have to explain myself.”

Cain snorted. “To who?”

“That’s none of your business, Cain,” Keeler said calmly and pushed at Cain’s chest again, dropping to his knees and working Cain’s belt with his fingers.

Cain looked down on him with surprise—he’d half-expected Keeler to strip down and get on his hands and knees for him, ready to take it, but Cain supposed this was good too.

He let out a low hiss of breath when Keeler flicked his tongue out and licked the head of Cain’s cock, looking up at Cain with a self-satisfied little smirk, like _he_ was the one in control here and not the one on his knees sucking someone else’s dick.

Cain put both of his hands in Keeler’s hair and gathered it up, holding Keeler’s head in place and groaning, head falling back against the wall when Keeler swallowed him and started sucking, lips tight and mouth hot.

Little slut had definitely sucked a few dicks before, Cain thought as he squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried not to come too soon. He knew what he was doing—sucking hard and deep, tongue swirling around the head of Cain’s cock while he worked the base with one slicked hand—and Cain wondered whether he got much practice with Encke.

Cain smirked to himself and opened his eyes, looking down at Keeler and doing his best to memorize exactly how he looked on his knees with a cock in his mouth. Just so that Cain could think about it the next time Encke was up in his face and giving him shit for something.

He watched, hands tight in Keeler’s hair and face throbbing, as Keeler pushed a hand inside his pants to get himself off. Cain narrowed his eyes at him. Didn’t know how anyone could get off just by sucking dick, but Abel was the same—loved going down on Cain while Cain pulled at his hair—and Cain figured most navs were weird like that.

When Keeler looked up at him, eyes big and face flushed, Cain’s cock so deep inside his throat that he should have been gagging, Cain tightened his fingers in Keeler’s hair and pulled on it, just to warn him he was about to come. Didn’t think Keeler would appreciate getting a mouthful of it if he wasn’t into that.

Keeler tore his mouth away and Cain growled, had wanted more than anything to come in Keeler’s mouth if Keeler was up for it—Abel always was—but Keeler finished Cain off with his hand instead, Cain coming across his face and lips, fingers twisting tightly in Keeler’s soft hair and pulling hard at it, the way Abel liked it too.

Cursing, he let go of Keeler’s hair and let his head fall back against the wall with a thud, arm thrown across his face and fighting to catch his breath, heartbeat loud and fast inside his ears.

Once the euphoria had worn off he stood up straight and looked down at Keeler: he was bent over and breathing heavily, one side of his face still splattered with Cain’s come. Cain cringed and shrugged off his jacket, bending to put his hands under Keeler’s arms and hauling him to his feet.

He wiped Keeler’s face down, Keeler watching him impassively, and tucked the jacket under his arm, making a mental note to toss it before he got back to the room, just in case Abel found it and started asking questions.

“Sweeter than you look, huh?” Keeler remarked with a little smile, raking his fingers through his hair and twisting it back over his shoulder.

Cain made a face at him. Didn’t know how wiping your own come from someone else’s face could be mistaken for _sweet_.

"You like it like that, do you?" Cain asked, when they were both as dressed and innocent-looking as they could manage. 

"Like what?"

"Dirty."

Keeler shrugged one shoulder. "You're not the only one who likes it like that, Cain," he informed Cain primly, and pushed his palm into the green button by the door.

The lift shuddered to life and there was silence now but for the gentle _whoosh_ as the lift ascended. Keeler’s stop first, then.

“It’s probably best if you don’t mention this to anyone,” Keeler said when the lift stopped.

“Tch. I won’t tell if you won’t, baby.”

Keeler glanced at Cain over his shoulder as the doors slid open, an unreadable expression on his face, and Cain watched him walk away, his eyes on Keeler’s ass until the doors slid closed again and Cain was alone.


End file.
